Roleplay Heaven
Roleplay Heaven Roleplay Heaven (commonly RPH) is a World of Warcraft private server dedicated to providing quality role-play. The server launched in 2010 and continues to celebrate its founding ideals daily. Roleplay Heaven originally launched at patch 3.3.5a of the Wrath of the Lich King ''expansion, upgrading some time after the release of ''Cataclysm to 4.0.6a and later to patch 4.3.4. In 2015 RPH launched patch 6.2.2a build 20574 of the Warlords of Draenor'' expansion. Since December of 2016, the server is running on patch 7.1.0 build 22996. GM Commands Roleplay Heaven offers GM commands at no expense to its players: everybody is granted unlimited access to the .''npc, .learn, and .gobject commands, free NPC creation from RPH's web site, free character renames, and much more. Voting The vote panel can be accessed on RPH's web site under a player's account panel or by clicking here. Each vote adds silver coins to the account which can be used for two things: the Item Forge and purchasing voting bundles. Item Forge The Item Forge is a feature that allows a player to create his or her very own unique piece of armor or weaponry for 15 silver coins. Donators can create an unlimited amount of items for free. Items are available for immediate in-game use with the .refresh ''command. Voting Bundles Voting bundles are an incentive for players to vote and offer unique in-game rewards that cannot be obtained elsewhere in exchange for silver or gold coins. There are two primary bundles. *Builder's Bundle: The Builder's Bundle is currently unavailable for purchase with silver or gold coins on the main web site. Once purchased, the bundle will automatically activate upon log-in and disable the one second timer restriction on gameobject selection and deletion in-game. *Anonymous Bundle: The Anonymous Bundle is currently unavailable for purchase with silver or gold coins on the main web site. Once purchased, the bundle will automatically activate upon log-in and offer players access to the commands ''.anony on, which prevents other users from being able to appear to them, and .anony off which allows them to do so once more. Donations Donating is an optional way to support the dedicated server's fees –'' all donations are set at €16 euros ''– and it allows a player access to several features. Those who donate are given access to an unlimited number of uses for the Item Forge and several commands unobtainable elsewhere. Currently, the commands donators receive are: .kick, and .cast (ID). For more information on donating and which payment methods are accepted, click here. Administration Roster Current Administrators *Captain Bob Moderators Previous Administrators *Agamor Razorflank (a.k.a. Commander Agamor) *Asherystrasz *Darabi *Deylen *Matau (later known as Nolexion) *Xarec *Richard Ashcroft *'Witch' Server Ranks (Today) Today, player ranks are composed in a hierarchy: *Admin *Moderator *Donator *Player Server Ranks (Past) Initial Player Ranks As per its original design, Roleplay Heaven encouraged players to vote. Eventually, player status became based on votes, and a number of ranks were awarded based on how many votes a player accumulated. The following lists player ranks based on the number of votes accumulated: *Mortal = Player *Nymph = 20 votepoints *Fates = 35 votepoints *Graces = 55 votepoints *Muse = 75 votepoints *Hero = 90 votepoints *Demigod = 105 votepoints *Olympian = 155 votepoints The following staff ranks were the exception to this list: *Titan = Admin *Very Very Sexy Titan = Commander Agamor's unique rank Over time this system was eventually dissolved due to a low growth in player numbers as a result of voting. During Cataclysm Prior to patch 4.3.4, RPC (Role-Play Coordinator) was a staff rank. It was replaced then with the Moderator rank and new responsibilities, effectively separating the administration from role-play directly outside of the main phase. Roleplay Heaven Elsewhere Minecraft Roleplay Heaven hosted a Minecraft server for a time. Currently obsolete, the server name was MCBuild. Teamspeak3 Roleplay Heaven hosted a Teamspeak 3 server briefly in 2013. It is currently inactive. Domains Below is a list of previous RPH web domains: *Rpheaven.com *Rpheaven.dyndns.org *Rpheaven.net *Mmowow.org The current web site address is www.rpheaven.org. Category:Server Category:Site administration